Forbidden
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Viñeta. Spiritshipping. Juudai nunca agradeció tanto el poder ver y sentir espíritus, no hasta que conoció a Johan y su mundo cambio, aún si sus padres no lo aprueban, él va a llevar aquello hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Universo Alterno.


**Forbidden.**

Un ronroneo salió de la garganta de Juudai, se sentía bien estando así. El dedo de Johan se deslizaba por su barbilla y bajaba por su cuello, era placentero y a la vez extraño, pues ambos eran varones. Sus padres le habían enseñado que eso estaba mal y que él debía casarse con una señorita para darles muchos nietos, pero en esos momentos a él eso le importaba poco y nada. Es más, si seguían presionándolo, estaba seguro de que se fugaría con Johan, si es que eso era posible...

La risa de su acompañante lo sacó de sus pensamientos y un fuerte color carmín se instaló en sus mejillas al sentir que era el único objeto de atención de dos ojos color esmeralda. Johan había sido su amigo desde que tenía memoria, la casualidad se había encargado de que se conocieran y desde ese momento habían sido inseparables, aunque nunca llegó a pensar que lo serían hasta ese punto. Estaba enamorado de él, lo deseaba con toda su alma, quería estar a su lado.

—¿De qué te ríes? —inquirió el castaño, desviando la vista, pues no podía sostenerla mucho tiempo, por temor a pecar de debilidad.

—De muchas cosas, en realidad, es curioso todo esto... —Johan acercó los labios al lóbulo izquierdo del joven, que se estremeció ante el contacto—. Yo siempre supe lo que quería, pero no pensé que eso fuese a hacerse realidad. Me da risa ver que a veces las cosas sí salen como uno las planea.

—¿Planeabas hacerme caer ante tus pies? —una mueca de bochorno se instaló en el rostro de Yuki, que seguía igual de rojo que su ropa—. Eres un pervertido, Johan. Aunque no te culpo, no podías hacer mucho... estando así.

—Espiarte, nada más —declaró con descaro. Su mano se coló entre sus cabellos—. Al final todas esas horas de estarte acosando dieron fruto. No me quejo, no fue tiempo desperdiciado.

Juudai arrugó el ceño, pero no dijo nada más. La noche era su momento favorito del día únicamente por eso, porque podía verlo. Aún recordaba con cierto cariño la primera vez que había visto a Johan, se había llevado un susto de muerte al entrar a su habitación, con tan sólo diez años de edad y verlo ahí, con la sonrisa tan idéntica a la de siempre: amable, valiente. Como si estuviese esperándolo. Sin embargo, sólo fue ese el único momento en el cual tuvo miedo, pues las palabras entre ambos fluyeron rápidamente, quedando en claro que tenían mucho en común y que podían llegar a ser buenos amigos.

Sus padres lo dejaban verlo de vez en cuando, aunque Johan siempre lograba colarse, poniéndolos furiosos. Y así pasaron los años, Juudai creció y Johan siempre estuvo con él, cultivando un sentimiento extraño en su corazón, algo cálido, algo que le hacía ansiar los momentos vividos con él. A sus padres no les gustaba esa amistad, pero no podían hacer nada, no sabían qué hacer, de todos modos. Y entonces, un día Juudai supo lo que en verdad sentía, que estaba enamorado. Porque no encontraba otra explicación a su comportamiento, a cómo sus ojos rehuían de los de su amigo y cómo su corazón palpitaba un poquito más rápido nada más lo veía, ¡lo mejor de todo es que había sido correspondido!

—¿Qué tanto piensas? Ya pronto debo marcharme, ¿no deberíamos gastar el tiempo en otra cosa? —Johan se rió con ganas ante su propia broma, sacando a Juudai de sus pensamientos tan agradables.

—Como dije, eres un pervertido —la risa de Juudai se unió a la de su acompañante, mientras se colgaba de su cuello y ambos se caían sobre la mullida cama—. Supongo que eso me gusta.

—¿Supones? —los labios de Johan rozaron los del otro, provocando que su respiración se agitara. Era un toque maravilloso, el poder sentir eso... era algo más allá de su comprensión.

Se besaron. Juudai se pegó al de cabellos azules como un imán, recorriendo su boca como un sediento que encuentra un pozo en medio del desierto. Sus manos se perdieron entre los cabellos del muchacho, tan similares al mar salvaje. Seguía pensando que todo aquello era demasiado bueno...

—¿Piensas seguir? —inquirió Johan cuando se separaron, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Juudai se sonrojó pero asintió—. Me pregunto si será posible...

—Comprobemoslo —susurró Juudai, alzando la vista para mirar si la puerta tenía echado el seguro. Al ver que sí, regresó la vista sobre la de Johan, quien estaba dudoso.

Juudai no entendía por qué se había enamorado de un espíritu, de un fantasma y por qué este le correspondía... pero más que que nunca en esos momentos podía agradecer el verlo y sentirlo. Cuando era niño le había tenido miedo a ese don, pero ahora lo amaba tanto como a Johan. Tanto como los momentos robados todas las noches, en las que su espíritu vagaba por su habitación, como aquella vez en la cual se habían encontrado. Él lo llamaba un ángel...

No le importaba si su madre lo llamaba un incubo o lo que fuese, él lo quería y sabía que no era malo. Nadie iba a separarlos. Nadie tendría que saberlo.

Podía darle todo a él... incluso su propia vida.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Para el concurso en CemZoo del "mejor final". La verdad es que espero mucho este escrito porque nadie se esperaba que fuese un fantasma ¿o sí? x'D. Llevando a otro concepto la palabra Spirit... shipping x'D. Ojalá les guste y me dejen sus comentarios. Gracias por leer :3.

Ja ne!


End file.
